


Stockholm Syndrome

by coffinbugz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinbugz/pseuds/coffinbugz
Summary: Dream kidnaps Ranboo, causing him to have to form a friendship with his abductor.
Kudos: 5





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

Drip. Drip. The leaking pipe drips, as Ranboo stops being drowsy, he became alert, looking around, he struggled against the rope. He felt a cold blade run across his bare neck, just enough to leave a cut, but not deep. He looked up to see a green hoodie. He already knew who it was. “Dream..? Where am I? Why am I here?” Ranboo said, before struggling against the rope again. “Hey Ran, you’re finally awake.~” Dream said out, in a malicious tone, making Ranboo’s blood curdle. Dream ran his hand along with Ranboo’s hand. Ranboo managed to get his legs free and he kicked Dream in the shin, the knife falling to the floor making a small echo, as Dream fell back, he grabbed the knife and stabbed Ranboo in the foot, blood burning him as it drips down. Ranboo is on the verge of tears, broken gasps leaving his mouth as his body tries to regenerate, the blade causing more harm as it moves around making the wound worse. A ghast tear falls from his white side. He looks around, before using his other foot to take out the blade kicking it to the side, his body starting to regenerate. “Maybe next time I should stab those charming eyes of yours.” Dream said, his shin dripping blood, due to Ranboo’s sharp claws. Ranboo saw him grab the knife as he walked behind the hybrid and held the knife to his neck. “Or maybe I should end you now. Would you like that? Losing your beloved friends?” Ranboo said, tears burning him, as he shakes his head. “No... I don’t.” He spoke ever so quietly. “You don’t need to do this,” Ranboo said, as Dream pulled the knife away from his neck. “Fine. Have it your way.” Dream grumbled, turning to the door. “I’ll be back. I’ll find some way to make this exhilarating for me.” He had kidnapped Ghostbur and put him in a room with just enough steam to torture him, but not kill him. He grabbed Ranboo, untied him from the chair, but had his arms tied up still. He forced him to sit in a chair with water over it, which was not only boiling but it would burn him even if it wasn’t, as he watched Dream turn up the steam in the room, as Ghostbur screamed in pain, starting to melt. “Stop! Please!” Ghostbur had cried out, pounding at the glass. He eventually gave up and slid down the glass, a trail of whatever he was made of, left on the glass as Ranboo watched in fear and sorrow. “Why would you do that? Why would you kill him?” Ranboo said, looking down at the ground, hair covering his eyes, yet you could tell he was angry. “WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM AGAIN?” Ranboo said, thrashing against the rope, as Dream put his hand on the lever as Ranboo froze. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t pour the water on me.” Ranboo said, pleading for his life.


End file.
